Just A Little Bit Of Faith
by MandiPanda21
Summary: TheRox fic. Don't know how to describe it, but if you love TheRox come in a read!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Lil E was never taken away from Theresa. Fox wants Whitney while Theresa wants Ethan. Enjoy!  
  
She stirred a bit as she woke up from her blackout. The pain in her head felt like someone had just hit her over her head with a baseball bat. As she brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes, she felt a liquid on her forehead. She brought her hands before her eyes and slowly realized that it was blood. Her eye sight was yet a little blurred, but she could tell it was blood from it's dark redish color. She slowly climbed out of the mangled car and collapsed onto the dirty, wet pavement. The icy, cold wind of the damp night stung her wounds. Still confused about what had happened, she stumbled around searching for some clues to explain what had just taken place. As her sight came back into focus, she saw that her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. At that moment she felt as though someone had just walked over her grave. Panicking, she wandered about searching for him.  
  
"..."She tried to shout his name, but couldn't. Her voice was gone.  
  
Now breathing heavily, she sat along the side of the road and clutched her stomach.  
  
iThe baby!/i  
  
She began to feel sharp pains in her stomach. Fearing that something was wrong with her baby, she tried to get up and find her cell phone so she could call for help. As she stumbled to the mangled car, she collapsed.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
She felt the soft touch of someone as she woke up.  
  
"Miss, are you alright?" A paramedic asked her as she put her onto a strecher.  
  
"I...I'm fine," she managed to barely say. "Where...where's my boyfriend?"  
  
She looked into the paramedic's eyes and knew something was wrong. Fear shot into her eyes as she looked about and saw two police officers standing over a man's body. She tried to get up, but the paramedic pushed her gently back down.  
  
"Miss, you're hurt. Please we have to get you to the hospital."  
  
"No! That's my boyfriend! Please, I have to make sure he's okay." She cried.  
  
Feeling sympathy towards her, the paramedic escourted her over to the officers. The officers tried to step in front of the man's body so she wouldn't get upset, but it was no use. She knew that it was him.  
  
"No! No!" She cried out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss," the officer began to say. "There was nothing that could be done. He died upon the impact. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
She broke free from the paramedic's embrace and pushed the officers out of her way. She got down on her knees and knelt beside his lifeless body. She gently brushed his cheek and began to cry.  
  
"It's not your time," she said softly through her sobs. "Not yet, not like this."  
  
She bent over and clung to his body as if her life depended on him. She wanted to stay there forever, never let go.  
  
"It's all my fault," she whispered into his ear. "I'm so sorry."  
  
As she was kneeling down, her head lowered in shame, the officers lifted her up by her arms and took her into the ambulence. As they carried her to the ambulence, she kept quiet. She didn't want to answer any questions just then. She was still in a state of shock.  
  
iDead? He's dead?/i  
  
As she laid back onto the strecher she could feel the roughness of the sheets. Rough-just what her life had been until he had walked into her life. Things were so complicated back then for her, but once she met him, all that changed. Things weren't as complicated and for once in her life she was loved. Sure, she had the love of a few people, but not the kind of love that he possessed. When she was with him nothing was impossible. With his love she could do anything; she was invincible.  
  
"Miss, can you tell me you and your boyfriend's names?" The officer that rode with them asked.  
  
She remained silent, not wanting to answer any questions still. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as the paramedic inserted an i.v. into a vien in her right hand. She thought that she would feel the pain. In fact she was almost certain of it, but nothing. She felt nothing. Could she ever feel anything again? Although her face and fingers were a little numb from the cold, was it possible that she had grown numb all over? Would she remain numb from any kind of true feelings ever again? So many questions ran through her head and at that moment she couldn't deal with any of them. She closed her eyes, this time tighter than before, and hoped that she would wake up and learn that this all was a terrible dream.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
She opened her eyes only to see herself lying in a hospital room. She rubbed her eyes, thinking that she was dreaming, only it wasn't a dream. She looked about the room with cold eyes. The room itself felt cold and lonely. The room was rather plain looking; deep gray walls and white tiles. It certainly didn't feel like a friendly place.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked the nurse who was changing her i.v.  
  
"You're at the county hospital," she replied sweetly.  
  
She was an older, African American woman. She thought that she must be around 60 or so by the wrinkles upon her kind face. Her hair had a lot more gray in it than white. She noticed that the nurse was starring at her in a rather strange way. It made her uncomfortable so she closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Although the room was making her feel lonely and sad, she didn't want to leave it.   
  
iAnywhere's better than home right now/i  
  
She couldn't go back home just yet. Everything would be a constant reminder of him and it would be too much for her to take. She needed to stay far away from there. She even considered not going back there at all, but her only belongings were there. Eventually she would have to gain up enough courage and go there, no matter how much it would hurt.  
  
Once she heard the nurse leave the room, she opened up her eyes again. This time she let a tear escape her left eye once she saw his things. She thought about wipping the tear away, but she couldn't. Instead she let it slide down her tearstaind cheek. It lingered slowly as it slid down. Finally, when it was at the edge of her chin, it fell onto her hospital gown leaving proof that it had died. Died-just like him. Everything she ever truely loved died.  
  
iI must be a curse. If people get too close to me, they'll only end up dead/i  
  
She rested her head upon her pillow and thought back to the day Diana died. Diana had been one of her closest friends throughout everything. She had stuck by her thick and thin when her other friends abandoned her. They were close like sisters were and they never wanted that to change, but it did.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
One day when Diana and she were walking to the movies, they got into an argument over a guy that they had both liked. Diana stormed off and left her to be alone.  
  
"I'll leave you to be alone so you can think about what's more important, me or him."  
  
As Diana was crossing the street to get back home, a car appeared out of nowhere, running Diana over.  
  
"Diana!" She cried out.  
  
She ran over to her friend who was barely still holding on.  
  
"Diana, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  
  
"No...it's not."  
  
"You mean more to me than any guy. You're my best friend."  
  
"I...know," she managed to say before taking her last breath.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Well, it appears that you and your baby are going to be just fine," The doctor told her, waking her up from her flashback.  
  
She nodded and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry about your boyfriend."  
  
She nodded again, this time with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Do...do you have a place to stay the night?"  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"I see. Well, in that case, we are going to keep you over night. Just to make sure everything is fine with the baby." He winked kindly.  
  
She nodded yet again.  
  
"I'll be back a few times more to check on you before my shift is over," he said, heading out of the room.  
  
"Thank you," she said in a low voice before he left.  
  
He turned around and smiled, "You're welcome. Now get some rest."  
  
She slept silently for most of the night, but once in a while she would wake up from nightmares. The whole accident played over in her mind. Well, the part that she could remember. She couldn't exactly remember how the accident happened, but she knew what the results of it were.  
  
iWhat am I going to do without him?/i  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
When she woke up in the morning, she was able to feel the soarness from her wounds. The pain in her back was of one that she never felt before. She tried to sit up, but because the pain was too much she decided to just lay there until a nurse came in. A nurse came in not to long after she woke up with her discharge papers and some instructions, which she was to follow. She put on her clothes from the night before slowly because she couldn't move that fast. As she slipped on her short, black skirt, she noticed how cut up her legs were. She knew that was from when she had collapsed onto the pavement. While pulling her purple sweater over her head, she noticed that it had holes in it. There were two holes in the front, but they weren't that big so she could still wear it. Her sweater was unwinding from the back a little, but not that much. She slid on her black boots, grabbed her purse, and sat down in the wheelchair that was to take her to her cab outside. As she wheeled past people in the waiting room, she lowered her head from embarrasment, they were all starring at her. Even though her head was lowered, she could still feel all those eyes starring down onto her; pitting her.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
She stood outside of her apartment, holding the key in her right hand. She hesitated opeing the door. She was frightened of what was inside. She knew that the moment she stepped inside she would brake down. As she stood there hesitating, she remembered what he had once told her.  
  
iYou won't have to fear anything because you've got me/i  
  
But he was gone now. Now, she had to fear everything. What made it so bad was that she had to face all her fears alone. Could she do that? She wasn't so sure. She slowly put the key in the door and turned it, unlocking the door. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open as she stepped forward with closed eyes. Once inside, she counted to three and opened her eyes.   
  
iSo far so good/i  
  
She took tiny steps forward, almost as though she was a toddler learning how to walk for the first time. When she reached the couchm she sat down and burried her face into a pillow. But she didn't cry. She couldn't. It was as though she was emotionless. This scared her. She could handle crying, but not crying? She felt like she was somekind of monster. Somekind that didn't care about him and perhaps never really did.  
  
iNo, I loved him./i  
  
She was so confused. She couldn't believe that she was now questioning her love for him. She needed to talk to someone. She needed someone to help her or just someone to understand. Who could she turn to though? Diana and he were dead. As she thought for a while, she realized that there was only one person who would understand...her brother. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello...?" 


	2. The Sad Truth

"Hello, Fox?" She asked trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Fox, it's me." She began slowly.  
  
"Amanda?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, how are you?" he asked sitting up in bed.  
  
"Not so good."  
  
"Amanda, what's wrong?" He knew something was wrong with his sister just from the sound of her voice.  
  
"He's dead, Fox."  
  
"Who? Whose dead?"  
  
"Danny." She cried out. She just couldn't hold back her tears any longer.  
  
For a while there was a long silence. Amanda didn't know what Fox was thinking and to tell you the truth, it scared her. Fox was her older brother, the only one who could help her now.  
  
"Fox?" She said.  
  
"Yeah," he said coming back after zoning out.  
  
"I'm so scared...and so alone."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It was a car accident."  
  
"Were you hurt?" He asked becoming concerned.  
  
"No, not much. I'm okay though. We both are."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to tell you some better time, but I'm pregnant."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"I heard you! Amanda, you're only16!"  
  
"I know," she said starting to feel bad. "I know I'm such a disappointment." She cried.  
  
"No, you're not," he said softly. "I just worry about you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. That's why I called you. I thought maybe I could talk to you. I just feel so alone now that Danny's dead."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm on my own now. Who knows!"  
  
"Amanda, you should come back home."  
  
"No, no. I can't. Mom and dad will just make me have an abortion or put the baby up for adoption and I'm not doing that, Fox. I can't. This baby is all I have left of Danny."  
  
Fox felt bad for his younger sister. She was so young and her life has been nothing but heartbreak. He wanted to help her out, but honestly he didn't know how. He wasn't great at giving adivce so he couldn't help her out there. The only thing he could do was listen to her and comfort her that way.  
  
"Amanda, no matter what happens I'm here to listen and help you out the best that I can. I hope you know that."  
  
"I do and thanks."  
  
"Well, why you don't you get some rest and we can talk later."  
  
"Okay. See you."  
  
Fox hung up the phone and put his head into his hands. He couldn't believe that Amanda was pregnant.   
  
iShe's only 16!/i  
  
Fox laid back on his bed and pushed aside the love note he was writing to Whitney. At the moment it didn't seem that important. For once his family was more important than his own life. He laid starring up at his ceiling wondering what Amanda was going to do. He hoped that she would come to her senses and come home, but he doubted that.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Amanda was stuborn, kind of like Ivy. She was a brunette with green eyes. Her hair was just a little past her shoulder, but not many people knew that since wore her hair up most of the time. Amanda wasn't exactly skinny like everyone else in her family. After Diana's death, she turned to food for comfort, that only caused her to gain some weight. But even though she wasn't petite, she was a very pretty girl. She was an optimistic, always believing that something good would come out of the worst situations. Now that Danny died her views changed.iNothing/i good could possibly come from his death. iNothing./i  
  
Amanda laid down on the bed where she and Danny use to fall asleep side by side. She knew that she would never find someone to love her like Danny did. He was ithe one./i She was meant to spend her life with him, but now that would never happen.  
  
"Why God? Why Danny?"  
  
She waited as though God would send her somekind of answer. When nothing came she sighed restlessly.   
  
She rubbed her stomach and smiled, "At least I have you," she told her baby.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Fox got out of bed once he heard a knock at his door. He walked over, opened the door, and found Theresa standing outside his room crying.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong?" He asked pulling her inside his room.  
  
"Oh Fox!" She cried out in pain.   
  
"What happened?" He asked as he put his arms around her.  
  
"I was fighting with Gwen," she began slowly.  
  
"I should've known. What about this time?"  
  
"Fox, please don't start," she said as more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said handing her a tissue.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she took it.   
  
"What were you guys fighting about?"  
  
"What do you think? She still blames me for Sarah's death. She told me that Ethan does too and I'm starting to believe that what she said was true. You know, Ethan hasn't really talked to me much since we've returned from L.A. Whenever I see him I see the coldness behind his eyes. I can't..." she cried out loud, "I can't help, but think that I caused him that coldness."  
  
"Theresa, you didn't mean to have Gwen go into labor and lose Sarah. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know...I know. Deep down I know it's all Gwen's fault, but I can't help but think that if I hadn't gone to L.A. Sarah would've never died."  
  
Theresa sat there in Fox's arms for a few minutes. She felt so safe in his arms, he was like her gaurdian angel on earth. Fox smiled to himself as he comforted Theresa. He was use to doing this a lot. Theresa always ran to him whenever something went wrong with Ethan. Fox felt special that she trusted him so much, but he wondered what Theresa would say if he she knew that Whitney was his mystery woman.  
  
iThe letter!/i  
  
Fox glanced to his side and saw that the letter was laying there, open for Theresa to see clearly. Slowly and carefully Fox brushed his hand against the soft cover towards the letter. He was almost there, he could feel it at the tip of his finger, but he couldn't grab it.  
  
iNow what do I do?/i  
  
Fox was almost panicking now. He needed to hide that letter without Theresa seeing it. He knew that once Theresa saw it she would want to read it. She would probably think that it was afterall from his mystery lady. Theresa sighed as she fell back on Fox's bed, now laying on Fox's hand and the letter. Fox was afraid now more than ever that his secret would be revealed to Theresa. Sure he and Theresa could confide in each other, but he wasn't sure how she would take this news. She always supported Chad and Whitney and Fox had done the same. What would she think of him? Would she think he was a liar and just like all the other Cranes?  
  
"Do you mind moving your hand?" She laughed.  
  
"Well, you'll have to move because I can't get my hand out," he smiled.  
  
"Oh Sorry!" She laughed as she got up.  
  
From the corner of Theresa's eye she saw the letter that Fox hid behind his back quickly.  
  
"What's that?" She asked curiously.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"Don't play games with me, Fox. Let me see it!" She told him as she held out her hand.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Fox got up and walked over to his nightstand. He slid the letter in there and turned to block Theresa from going in there.  
  
"Let me see it, Fox. Wait! It's to your mystery lady right?"  
  
Fox just starred at her.  
  
"Oh please let me see it!" She begged as an excited child. "I'll help you make it better for her. I'm good at these things. Please, Fox! You wouldn't keep me from something so wonderful."  
  
"This time...yes. I would," Fox said as he pushed Theresa out of his room. "I have something I need to do right now. Stay there and I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"What are you hiding from me? Is it that private?"  
  
"Yes," he said closing the door on her.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Theresa laughed and turned to see Ethan standing before her.  
  
"Ethan," she said softly.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me and Gwen."  
  
"I'm here to see Fox, Ethan."  
  
"Are you still going out with him?" He asked with a bit of jealousy running through his veins.  
  
"No, we're not. I'm here because he's my friend, Ethan. Fox and I will only ever be friends," she said stepping closer to him. "You believe me that I didn't mean to hurt Sarah, right?"  
  
"Theresa, I don't think you did it on purpose, but no matter what you helped me kill my daughter. Theresa, this childish obsession has to end. I'm married to Gwen. When will you understand that I want to be with her for the rest of my life?"  
  
"Never," she said moving even closer.  
  
She could feel the heat building between them and it drove her crazy.  
  
"Ethan, I know you love me. You only married Gwen because she was pregnant. She's not pregnant no more. We can be together," she said taking his hand.  
  
"Oh Theresa!" Fox said shaking his head sadly as he went back inside and closed his bedroom door.  
  
"Theresa, stop it!" Ethan raised his voice. "I love Gwen! Not you! Stay out of our lives. Please just leave us alone."  
  
Theresa was left by herself again. Ethan was very angry with her now, but she knew that he would come to his senses when everything cooled down. 


	3. Facing Reality

iMany people believe that a rainbow will appear in their lives after facing tough times. Just like in a storm, the rainbow represents hope and reassurance that the storm is over...at least for now. The people who believe in something as foolish as that are optimistic. I considered myself to be an optimistic once, but that was before the storm came and tore my whole world apart like a tornado, not caring who or what it hurt in it's destruction. How anyone can believe that a rainbow will appear after what I've gone through, I'll never know. My rainbow won't ever appear because it is covered up by large, gray clouds that linger on, keeping any kind of light from reaching this cold heart of mine.   
  
I have not gone out in public since Danny's funeral. Emotionally I'm too weak, physically I'm still bruised, and meantally I'm completely lost. I keep all the windows in the apartment covered up so they won't let in any light. Darkness has become my only friend, the light now scares me like it never did before and I don't know why. My face is swollen and my nose is bright red from crying too many tears over these past few days. But I've finally stopped. I didn't stop because I've finally been able to start the process of moving on, no, that's not it at all. I've stopped because I have no more tears to cry. At least when I cried I felt like I was remembering Danny, like I was caring about him. Now that I've stopped I feel like I never even cared for him which I know in my heart isn't true. But what would some strange think if they saw me? Would they think I was cruel and heartless? I could handle crying, it made things easier, now things are much more complicated. The scariest thing about not being able to cry anymore is thinking that you are an emotionless person. How can you not cry anymore for someone you loved with all your heart? I try anything to get me crying again, songs that remind me of him, poems he wrote for me, pictures of us, and the picture of our baby that he never got to see, but nothing works. Am I that much of a monster? I wish I could just shed one tear to know that I'm not that horrible.  
  
I still do not know what I am going to do. Fox wants me to return home, but I can't. Not just now. The holidays are coming up and being hom for the holidays with my family would only slip me into deeper depression. I can't handle that right now. I can't have that much stress with me carrying this baby. Friends of Danny and I have been over to see me ever since the accident. Friends that I haven't seen in a while have even been here to my surprise. I see the look of concern in each of their eyes as they sit across from me telling me how they are praying for the baby and I. I don't need their pity! I am not the type of person who needs pity! I'm Amanda Crane! They should show me some respect for goodness sake! Breathe, Amanda, breathe. See how I'm going crazy? They must see that and wonder what happened to happy girl that once lived in my body. I guess my appearance doesn't help much when they see me. I haven't showered in days. My hair is a complete mess, I wear the most hideous clothes, but then again why should I care about how I look? I'm not going to a ball to meet my prince. My prince is 6 feet under in the icy, cold ground. The coldness in my eyes scare me when I look into the mirror. It's as if I'm looking at a complete strange in the mirror now. The passion for life I once had has disappeared. I look plain and dirty like a lost dog on the streets. My appearance is the last thing I care about in this unfair, cruel life of mine.  
  
Last night I wrote a poem to help express how I'm feeling. I know it's not good, but I'm proud of it.  
  
He's dead now and it's all because of me,  
  
If only I wasn't rushing him he would've seen,  
  
The headlights blinded us like deer in the road,  
  
We were captured by the light and didn't know where to go.  
  
He tried to swirve out of the way,  
  
But it didn't matter,  
  
It was already too late.  
  
I woke up not sure of what happened,  
  
As I searched for him I fell,  
  
I passed out trying to call for help,  
  
The next thing I know from someone's touch.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked,  
  
She only looked afterall what else could she say or do,  
  
I looked around the accident and saw what I feared,  
  
A cop standing by him shaking his head.  
  
He was too young to die,  
  
I'll never forgive myself for the part I played in his death,  
  
I shall go on living without my one true love,  
  
I guess it's what I deserve for killing him.  
  
I stare out the window and see all the people laughing. How can they laugh? Do they not realize how much pain and heartbreak the world is suffering? I can't remember the last time I laughed. I know it wasn't long before Danny's death. Everyday he did something to make me laugh. His death seems so long ago to me. I wonder what it will feel like next month? I fear I'll never laugh again, or smile for that fact either. Danny's death has been an epoch in my life, I doubt I'll ever recover fully.  
  
Dear journal, do you think it's possible that I can find love again? I feel so ashamed to ask you, especially so soon after Danny's death, but I need an answer. Is it possible? I've read stories where people never recover from losing their first love. I really don't want to be one of those people, but I have a feeling that I'm destined to be one of them.  
  
I'm thinking too much right now. My head is sore, I think I should lay down for a little while. Thank you for being my friend right now.  
  
Amanda/i  
  
Amanda closed her journal and placed it under her pillow as she laid down on her bed. As she drifted off to sleep she wondered where Danny was.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Fox grabbed his watch quickly and raced down the stairs as fast as he could. He was running late. He was suppose to pick Theresa up so they could go to the grand re-opening of the BlueNote. Fox could not wait to get there. Theresa had told him just last night on the phone that Whitney was going to sing. Fox remembered that he knew he loved Whitney once he heard her sing last time. He wondered how he would feel this time.  
  
"Why are you in such a rush?" Ethan asked as he fixed his tie in the mirror.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm late. I was suppose to pick Theresa up 10 minutes ago. Now if you'll excuse me," He said trying to leave.  
  
"Can I have a word with you before you go?"  
  
"Can't it wait?" He asked anxiously wanting to be there to hear Whitney sing her first song.  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
Fox sighed as he waited to hear what Ethan had to say.  
  
"I've noticed that you and Theresa have gotten much closer since L.A."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Fox, you need to stay away from Theresa. She deserves better than you."  
  
"Gee well thanks, Ethan. You sure know how to make your half-brother feel great," He said tapping him on his shoulder. "Ethan, I have no intentions of seducing Theresa if that's what you think. We are only good friends."  
  
"That's what she said."  
  
"What? Don't you trust her?"  
  
"That's not it, Fox. You weren't there in the beginning...."  
  
"I wasn't, Ethan. But I'm here now and I know Theresa is an honest woman who deserves the love and respect from someone who will put her at the top of everything else. She needs a man who will be with her and only her. Not someone who will keep bouncing back and forth between two women, not knowing who he wants to be with."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"I wonder where Fox is?" Theresa asked herself as she paced her bedroom floor.  
  
She checked herself in the mirror one last time before writing a note explaining to Fox that she couldn't wait on him forever. She kissed the note on the back of the envelope as she taped the note to the front door and left. Fox pulled up minutes later and ran to ring her bell. He saw the note that said, "Fox." He knew it was her writing right away. He opened it to find a short note inside.  
  
iDear Fox,  
  
I'm sorry I left. I couldn't wait any longer for you because I promised Whitney that I would be there from the beginning. I hope nothing is wrong. See you tonight.  
  
Love Your Partner In Crime,  
  
Theresa/i  
  
Fox laughed as he folded the note, placing it in the inside pocket of his suit.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Theresa smiled on as Whitney sang her first song. But she couldn't stop looking at the entrance to see if Fox was there. She worried a great deal about him. She knew that he was a grown man, but she also knew that he could be very vulnerable. Lately she had noticed a great change in him. He wasn't the same Fox that appeared in her bedroom the night that Ethan married Gwen. She knew that his love for his mystery woman had changed him.  
  
iLove changes a person in the most impossible ways/i  
  
Theresa had a huge smiled on her face as she watched Fox enter the club. Fox didn't notice Theresa though, he was staring at Whitney who was ending her first song.  
  
iShe still has the voice of an angel/i  
  
"Fox," Theresa laughed as she appeared right before his eyes.  
  
"Theresa, I didn't notice you," he said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You were watching Whitney. Fox that look in your face is the one you get when you see your mystery woman. Is she here? Wait how could I be so blind?" She said as she sat down from shock, "It's Whitney you love, isn't it?" 


	4. The Start Of Something Beautiful

Faintly, Theresa repeated, "It's Whitney you love, isn't it?" For some reason unknown to her, the thought of Fox being in love with Whitney was a disappointment. Perhaps it was because she secretly wanted to be Fox's mystery woman or maybe it just hurt to know that he couldn't trust her enough to tell her that he loved Whitney. Either or Theresa was feeling very hurt. She lowered her head to hide her tears for him, but Fox knew better. With a gentle touch of his hand, Fox lifted her face up by lifting her chin up. He smiled as he looked deeply into her eyes trying to search for the right words. How could he explain this to her without hurting her? It seemed impossible, but then again he thought falling in love was impossible, so he tried the best that he could.  
  
"It's true, Theresa," he said softly to her. As the words came out, Theresa let loose his clasp on her hands. She let her hands fall delicatly into her lap, where they would stayed paralized by his words.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in a weak voice, as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I wasn't sure what you'd think of me," he said honestly. "I could't bare the thought of losing you," he ended with a usual smile, but Theresa didn't smiled back this time. How could she? Yet another man could not fully trust her. Ethan had reason not to, but what had she done to make Fox lose his trust in her? The room began to spin and Theresa felt her body give out. She fell off her chair straight into Fox's waiting arms. "Theresa? Theresa, wake up!" he cried out as he tried to wake her up. Eve came from across the room, where she had been with Julian, and took Theresa's vitals.  
  
"Fox, can you please carry her into Liz's office?" She asked so that she could have some more room to check on Theresa. Fox picked Theresa's little body up in his arms and carried her to Liz's office.  
  
[i]Please let her be okay[/i]  
  
As Fox laid Theresa's body on a couch in Liz's office, Eve asked that she be alone with Theresa for a few minutes so that she could try to get her to come back around. Fox paced outside the room side to side praying that nothing was seriously wrong.  
  
[i]My news was just too big of a shock for her to handle...that's all[/i]  
  
Five minutes, which seemed an eternity to him, passed by before Eve allowed him to come back in. When he stepped in the room, Theresa was awake and sipping on a glass of water. She was calm considering what she had just gone through. Fox pulled Eve aside and asked, "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
Eve smiled as she show the love for Theresa shinning in his eyes, "She'll be fine when everything is over."  
  
Fox didn't quite understand what she meant. What did she mean by "when everything is over?" Was Theresa sickly? Had he caused something horrible to happen to her? Fox stared at Theresa who seemed a complete different person now. What was going on?  
  
"Theresa, are you okay?" He asked as he sat beside her holding her hand. When she didn't move her hand he checked to make sure she didn't have a fever. When he found no fever he said, "Theresa, you're freaking me out. Is something wrong?"  
  
Theresa turned and smiled at him, "Everything is fine. Do you think you could take me home?" Fox nodded and helped her out to his car. The whole drive to her house was very silent, rather creepy. Fox would glance at her from time to time to make sure she was okay and he would find her with a huge smile on her face as she stared out of the window. It seemed as though she was somewhere far off though, almost like she was in a world of her own. Fox wondered if the news had drove her into the deep end. Dr. Russell never said anything like that so maybe she was just daydreaming about Ethan as she had done so many times before. Fox helped Theresa up to her room. No one else was home so he decided to stay for a little while to make sure she was okay. He told himself though that this time he was only her friend, nothing more. Last time things had gotten a little out of control. He just thanked God that Theresa wasn't hurt after that night.  
  
"So why have you had that huge smile on your face?" He finally asked her as he brought her some soup by request. Theresa continued to stare at him with that smile of her's. Fox was beginning to feel uneasy about something as Theresa's smile disappeared, now turning into tears. Fox wrapped his arms lovingly around her as he had done so many times before and waited for her to tell him everything.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she cried into his shirt. "I never wanted this to happen, Fox." Fox gently ran his fingers through her hair trying to comfort her.  
  
"What's wrong, Theresa? You can trust me?"  
  
[i]Trust? I can trust you, but you can't trust me? No[/i]  
  
"I....I'm so alone!" She cried half telling the truth, but half lying. "I have no one. You have Whitney and I have a non-existant relationship with Ethan." Fox gave a little laugh after hearing her say non-existant. He was happy that she was finally able to admit that there was nothing between her and Ethan, but still he knew she wouldn't stop chasing after him...that disappointed him.  
  
"Don't worry, Theresa. I don't have Whitney yet. I have an idea," he said softly as his index finger traced the countours of her lips, "why don't we continue what we started in L.A.? I'll help you get Ethan and you can help me get Whitney. I think we were making actual progress there for a while. What do you say?"  
  
[i]No, I can't[/i]  
  
"Yeah," she said letting the final tears fall from her eyes. "Sounds great."  
  
"Well good. I better head home now. I'll call you tomorrow to see how you are," He said as he grabbed his coat and keys. He kissed her forehead and opened the door. He paused as though something was holding him back, but he wasn't sure what it was. He just had this strange feeling that he shouldn't leave. The last time he trusted his instincts, Theresa and him landed together in bed, so this time Fox shook the feeling and left.   
  
Theresa watched Fox get into his car from her window, and as he drove off she said to herself, "I'm pregnant."  
  
************************************************************  
  
She stood outside of the mansion waiting anxiously and nervously for someone to answer her. It had been years since Amanda had been home, but still she could sense that it wasn't a real home. She tapped the tip of her right shoe impatiently as she waited, finally the door began to open slowly. Amanda stared at the young man who stood staring back at her.   
  
[i]Could it be?[/i]  
  
"Amanda?" He finally spoke up. Amanda nodded her head and jumped straight into her brother's welcoming arms. Fox was rather surprised to see her there. He had asked her to come home, never expecting in a million years to see her. He smiled as he stepped back to take a good look at his sister who had grown into beautiful young lady. "You certainly have grown," he smiled.  
  
"Look whose talking!" She laughed. Fox sighed, it was so good to hear his sister's voice again. Home wasn't home without at least one of his sister's around.  
  
Julian and Ivy walked in to see the biggest shock of their lives waiting before their eyes. Rebecca followed them, not knowing who this young girl was. Somehow Rebecca sensed trouble for her and told Gwen so right away.  
  
"Amanda?" Ivy said a little speechless.  
  
"Mother," she said bitterly as she kissed her father's cheek, walking right past Ivy without a hug or kiss.  
  
"What are you doing home?" Julian asked rather surprised to see another one of his children home unexpectedly.  
  
"I was kicked out of school again," she said slowly. Ivy rolled her eyes as Julian looked on with disappointment. He always had high expectations for his youngest child, even though he never told them to a soul.  
  
"What did you do now?" Ivy asked as she poured herself a drink.  
  
"I was in a talent contest and they couldn't handle my talent," she laughed as Fox joined her. Amanda remembered exactly why she had been kicked out. She had decided to do a song and dance from Cabaret, which had been approved, but her costume wasn't. She was told that she had disgraced the school with such an outfit and performance and so she had been given the boot.  
  
"What happened to you?" Julian asked finally noticing the cuts and bruises upon her face. "Did someone hurt you?" He said ready to hurt whoever had hurt his daughter.  
  
"No, daddy," she said, "I was in a car accident. I'm fine though. Honestly I am."  
  
Ivy pulled Julian aside to say, "She's out of control, Julian. We need to do something about this." Ivy was always quick to send one of her children away to boarding school just as long as that one child wasn't Ethan.   
  
Julian looked at his daughter and saw that she would be better off at home with her family. "No, Ivy. She'll stay here with me and Fox."  
  
"You want her to stay here?" She asked in disbelief. Julian nodded his head and left to go to his study where he could be alone.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Are you going to tell them?" Fox asked as he noticed that his sister had put on more weight.  
  
She nodded her head, "That's all I can do. I mean, I can't hide it from them."  
  
"Hide what?" Ivy asked creeping up behind them. Fox and Amanda stared at each other not knowing what to say.  
  
Finally Amanda was going to tell the truth, "That I'm...."  
  
"That she's going to stay home and not go back to another boarding school," Fox said jumping to stop Amanda from making a big mistake right then.  
  
"I see," Ivy said suspiciously. "Well, I have to get back home. It's good to see you both again."  
  
************************************************************  
  
"I'll get it!" Amanda shouted as she headed for the door. She opened to see a beautiful spanish woman standing before her. "Hello!" She smiled.  
  
"Hi! Is Fox in?" Theresa asked as she wondered who this woman before her was.  
  
"Theresa, I didn't expect to see you here now," he said as he came down the stairs. "I see you've met Amanda, my youngest sister," he said as he crept behind her and started tickling her. Theresa laughed as she watched Fox, she knew he's make a wonderful father someday. She just wasn't sure that 6 months from now was the time.  
  
"So you are the infamous Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald," Amanda smiled. "I've heard so much about you," she said shaking Theresa's hand.  
  
"I'm sure you have," she laughed.  
  
"You know," Amanda began as she moved closer to Theresa, "I've heard many stories about you being a gold digger and a baby killer and so many other things, but I have to tell you I can't picture you any of those."  
  
"Thank you," Theresa smiled. "It's good to see another Crane that has a heart unlike some," she said staring at Julian.  
  
"Oh don't mine, daddy. He's an old dog that hasn't been taught any new tricks, "Amanda said as they all laughed.  
  
"Well if you'll excuse us," Fox said helping Theresa up the stairs.  
  
[i]Fox, I know you told me you love Whitney, but Theresa is the one for you. I'm going to bring you two together if it's the last thing I do[/i]  
  
As Amanda headed upstairs to her room, she noticed Ethan's wife standing downstairs looking at her with curious eyes. Amanda decided that it was just about time for her fun and games to begin.  
  
"Hi Gwen," she said sweetly as she came back downstairs.  
  
"Hi Amanda! It's great to finally meet you."  
  
"Likewise," she said as she stared her brother's wife up and down.  
  
[i]He gave Theresa up for this!?[/i]  
  
"I must say that when I meet people I barely know and I don't like, I try to keep myself from looking like a major bitch, but I think in this case I can make an acception," she smiled. "See, Gwen, I have reliable sources and from what they gather, you're a bitch." She said very simple like as though she was stating a well known common fact. "As we speak my sources are trying to find all the dirt they can on you and your mother. It's no secret that you wanted to keep Theresa away from Ethan, but what is a secret is just how far you'd go to keep her away from your childhood crush. Once my information is confirmed, I'm going to make your life a living hell. I guarantee you that all of your dirty secrets will be revealed. And I mean [i]all[/i] of them. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and I need my rest." Amanda started to walk away, but turned around having forgotten one small detail. "Just one more tiny important thing. I may not love Ethan as much as I love Fox, but still he's my brother. If you hurt him you'll be answering to me and the results won't be pretty. Trust me, I don't play with the minor leagues. I play with the big boys," she said as she walked away leaving Gwen with a guilty conscience. From the top of the stairs she said with a huge smile in her face, "Oh yeah, have a nice day!" 


	5. Staying Strong

Theresa rested her head upon Fox's shoulder as they sat together on his bed in silence. Theresa questioned whether or not she should tell Fox about the baby, afterall he was the father. She knew he had the right to know, but Theresa couldn't bring herself to tell him. She thought she had no right to tie him down because she was having his baby. He loved Whitney, not her. What good would be done by telling him that she was carrying his child? It would only keep him away from his true love and Theresa couldn't bare that thought. She had been kept from Ethan all those years and it had hurt her terribly. She knew she couldn't put Fox through the same thing so she sat silently staring at the white buttons on his shirt.  
  
Fox sat there silently too wondering what was wrong with Theresa. She wasn't the same Theresa she had been before last night. She was so full of life and very determined, now she just laid there almost hopelessly. He felt guilty that maybe his news had been to much for her fragile little body. He knew that he should have lied to her last night, but he couldn't stand lying to her anymore. Whenever he lied to her, a piece of his heart as missing for some reason. He thought that maybe it was because he loved her, but he shook that thought out of his head. He loved Whitney, not Theresa. Theresa was only his good friend, that's all they'd ever be. Besides...she was still obsessed over Ethan.  
  
"Theresa," he said slowly turning her face towards his, "what happened last night? It's almost like you're a different person," he said with a look of worry in his brown eyes. Theresa knew he was worried, but had he any right to be? Theresa wasn't his girlfriend, she was only a friend, not a lover. Theresa screamed inside wanting to tell him the truth, but her conscience took over her.  
  
Don't tell him, you'll only ruin his life  
  
"Nothing," a little, shaky voice replied. "Nothing is wrong. I guess I've just been dealing with so much stress lately, that's all," she lied looking straight into his eyes. Fox couldn't help but feel that she was lying to him.  
  
"Why are you lying to me? I thought best friends could trust each other."  
  
Pissed off by his last remark, Theresa stood up and grabbed her coat and purse, "You want to talk about trust? Call me when you grow up and learn to trust me, then maybe I'll learn to trust you again." Theresa ran down the stairs bumping into Amanda on her way down. "Sorry," she said running out of the mansion.  
  
Amanda stared at the scene that had just taken place. She shook her head in disappointment at Fox who was standing outside of his room. "Fox, I love you, but you are stupid. You're one of the most ignorant people I've ever had the chance of meeting." Fox laughed and tried to understand where she was coming from. "You don't really love Whitney, you love Theresa," she said as she took a bite out of an apple. "Don't be a fool, Fox. Don't lose the love of your life like I did."  
  
Fox stood outside of his room thinking hard about what Amanda had said. Was she right? Could she see something that he couldn't? Too many thoughts ran through his head at that moment. He needed time to think clearly so he grabbed his coat and went for a little walk. Maybe things would become more clear.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Today I did the unthinkable...I came home. I know I said that I wasn't going to come home just now because of the holidays and all, but I had no choice. I didn't have anywhere else to go. But believe it or not I needed to be home. The moment I crossed the threshold I could feel that same old feeling-the feeling of a loveless home. From as far back as I can remember love never exsisted here. I guess that's why I grew up never knowing what love was. Danny changed that though. I didn't expect him to be my soulmate. I just got along with him really well because I didn't expect anything but his friendship. Falling in love with him just happened out of the blue.  
  
Throughout this life of mine people have always been quick to say that love is all you need; that's not true. They're wrong because you need more than love. What you need is friendship, faith, hope, someone to understand you, and love. All are essential in life, though you may not really know it until it has become too late. In my short life, I have experienced all of these, but expectedly they have been taken away from me. Ripped from me as though they each were a limb of my body. Each time I lose one the pain grows more unbarable and the scar becomes more visible. People begin to see the pain behind your eyes...they become more aware of the real you I suppose. Afterall they say a picture is worth a thousand words so why not a scar? I guess that's the pain you have to deal with after putting your heart out on the line. I'll never do that again though. Love doesn't exsist in this cold heart of mine anymore.  
  
Mother and father still don't know about the baby. As I was about to tell them the truth, Fox made up an excuse to cover it up. He's so sweet to do so, but sooner or later the truth will come out. I can't hide my pregnancy for the remainder of my pregnancy. It seems as though I will try my hand at playing matchmaker once more. This time using Fox and Theresa. Fox claims that he's in love with Whitney, but I don't buy it. I know that deep down he loves her. Right now he's blinded by an obsession as is Theresa. She's still obsessing over Ethan after all these years. Really, I must help her forget about Ethan. He's not good enough for her. I think she's starting to realize that though. Today I watched Theresa run out of the mansion in tears. Fox says he doesn't know why, but I think I may know why. Theresa is hiding something from Fox. Something BIG. And I think that what she's hiding may hold the key to her future with Fox. I'm going to find out what she's hiding and hopefully use it to their advantage. They seem like they belong together. It amazes me that no one else thinks so.  
  
I started a little bit of trouble here tonight. I know it's my first night back, but I had to. I met Ethan's wife, Gwen. I can't tell you how disappointed I was in her. I thought Ethan was smarter than that. He gave up a beautiful woman like Theresa to be with a bitch like Gwen. Everyone thinks she's so perfect, once I reveal all I know about her, she won't be so perfect. I swear the things she did to Theresa would make your toes curl. Revenge is sweet and it's about time Gwen had what's coming to her. All in due time though. I need to have everything exactly right. This is going to blow everyone out of the water.   
  
Fox informed me that there's going to be a party here tomorrow for some cause or something. He suggested that I sing a song or two since he knows I love to sing. I'm not sure if I'll do it though. I'd have to go and meet with his friend, Chad, so we could set up the music and everything. I may go though because Chad is Whitney's boyfriend, so maybe I can get some inside info on her. Well I better be getting to bed if I want to be up early. Talk to you soon.  
  
Amanda  
  
Amanda closed her journal and turned off the desk light as she got up and snuggled into the warms covers. She rolled onto her side and stared out of her window as she drifted to sleep.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Fox sipped on his hot chocolate as he walked along the warf that cold, friged night. The words Amanda had said to him ealier still played out in his mind. Could it be true? Could he really care for Theresa in the same way that he thought he had cared Whitney? Was it possible that Fox had been chasing after something that he never really wanted? It seemed so unreal that he could care more for Theresa than just as a friend. For so long he thought Whitney was the only person he ever loved, and now thoughts about Theresa changed that. In a way it scared and confused him. Fox sighed restlessly as he stared up at the dark night sky. The stars were shinning brightly out, they formed the only light around. As Fox stared up at the sky he wondered what Theresa was doing. Was she alone? Was she still crying? Did she care even a little bit? The coldness of the night was taking over Fox's body. His fingers and toes were becoming numb from the crisp wind that blew through the night. Fox decided to turn back and go home.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"No!" Amanda cried out as she tossed and turned in her sleep. "No! I killed him!" she continued to scream as she turned over in her bed.  
  
Fox had just gotten home when he heard Amanda's screams. He raced up the stairs to her room and turned on her light. He sat beside her shaking her gently saying, "Shhh! It's only a bad dream." Amanda woke up crying in Fox's arms. She thought the nightmares had stopped, but she was wrong. This time the nightmare seemed more real to her. She was almost re-living that horrible night. "What happened?" He asked as he tried to calm her nerves.  
  
"I killed him," she said slowly as the tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Amanda, you didn't kill Danny. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"You thinkt that only because you weren't there," she said coldly. "Well I was there! I saw it all go down!" She said loudly as she pointed the finger at herself. Calming down a little she began, "We were rushing because of me. I had forgotten some papers that we were suppose to give my doctor. I made him turn back home so we could get them. If we never turned back, Danny would still be alive. The accident would've never taken place," she told him as the tears kept falling. As here eyes and nose were red, and her cheeks were swollen from all her tears she went on to say, "We were having a fight. We always had our little fights. In the end we would always kiss and make up...this time though it was different. Danny was driving fast so we would make our appointment on time. It was icy out from all the snow that had fallen the past days. Danny slipped on some ice. The car fly out of control and the next thing we knew we had these bright headlights shinning in our eyes. They blinded us, causing us to crash head on with them. I woke up a few minutes later. I saw that we had hit a truck. I was still strapped into my seat, but Danny wasn't." Amanda paused for a minute because the tears choked her. As she told the story, she felt as though she was re-living it. "I looked around and I couldn't find him. I passed out again and the next time I woke up, I saw two police officers standing over his dead body! He died on the impact. Fox," she said turning to him, "I killed Danny." Fox didn't know what to say. Amanda had planted this thought into her head that she killed Danny when she didn't. Whatever he would say she wouldn't listen to. Fox sat there with her in his arms, that's all he could really do. And even though he didn't say a thing, just being there for her meant the world to her. "Fox," she said once she had stopped crying.  
  
"Yeah," he said listening to her.  
  
"Thank you." 


	6. And The Cut Goes Further Within

Amanda smiled as she opened her eyes to feel the warm rays of the sun shinning down on her face. From what she could see through the opening, it was a beautiful day out. All the leaves had fallen outside by then. They now laid on the ground, each in a different color than the other, crushed and smashed by people's feet who had walked by sometime earlier. Through town a crisp, fall breeze swept through, sweeping the fallen leaves around where the wind pleased creating a beautiful fall scene that should've been a painter's inspiration.  
  
As she sighed a smile crept suddenly on her face. She smiled at the sight of her brother all cramped into the little red chair beside her bed. His head was titled far back, his mouth was hanging wide open with a little bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. Amanda found this hysterical and began to laugh uncontrolably at this sight. Never before had she seen her brother sleeping in such fashion. Slowly Fox started to stir a bit, and after rubbing his eyes he opened them to see his sister dying of laughter.  
  
"Do you find something funny?" he asked not knowing why she was laughing. He stood up and tried to remove some of the wrinkles in his clothes. He hadn't changed when he came back last night. He went straight into Amanda's room and stayed there until she had fell asleep. Feeling sorry for his sister, he decided to stay in her room and make sure that she didn't have anymore nightmares. She was able to sleep well for the rest of the night. No more nightmares came to her surprise. The nightmare that Fox had woken her up from usually appeared to her a couple of times a night. She wondered why this night was different.  
  
"Well," she said trying to hold back her laughter, "you were sleeping. And your mouth was opened wide and you were drooling!" She laughed for once in a long time.  
  
"And that's what was so funny?" He said looking at her dead in the eyes as he slowly started approaching her. Amanda slowly took a few steps backwards until she hit the wall. Fox smiled devilishly as he jumped forward and started tickling her. As Fox tickled her, Amanda cried out in pain from laughing to much. She begged and pleaded with him to stop, but Fox went on tickling her until they were interrupted.  
  
Fox looked up and saw her standing there before him. She took his breathe away each time she walked into a room. "Hi," he said a little speechless. She walked slowly over to the chair that he had spent last night in and smiled as looked on. "I was going to call you and tell you..." he began but was cut off.  
  
"It's okay, Fox. Theresa told me that your sister was back in town." Whitney said as she smiled sweetly and knowing that his eyes were gazing up and down her body. "It's hot in here isn't it?" She said removing her jean jacket to reveal her bare shoulders, driving Fox insane at the same time. She knew exactly what she was doing. Fox was crazy about her and she had kept him under her little finger for quiet some time now. She kept stringing him along on a line that was occupied already by Chad.  
  
Did she care that she was playing with two men's hearts? No, not at all. She loved what she was doing and as long as she didn't get hurt everything was fine.  
  
Amanda stood there rolling her eyes at Whitney. She couldn't believe this was the girl that Fox had fallen in love with. She knew the game that Whitney was playing. She had seen the same exact game being played at all of her schools by girls who tried to manipulate guys that they wanted for a good night. Amanda herself had played the game herself a couple times, but that was in the past. She could hardly believe that she had used those tactics to try and get a man. It was pathetic and that's exactly what she thought of Whitney.  
  
"I'm Whitney," Whitney said as she offered Amanda her hand.  
  
"Amanda, nice to meet you," she said as she shook her hand not really by choice. She didn't want to hurt her brother who was watching them both interact. He wanted Whitney and Amanda to get along with each other because he was thinking that Whitney would marry him sometime in the near future...at least he hoped for that. "Well, you you'll excuse me I have to get ready. Fox, you are going to introduce me to your friend, Chad, right?" She said looking at him once she said Chad's name.  
  
Whitney became uncomfortable once she heard Chad's name, as did Fox. Fox noticed that Whitney was now in a different mood as he said, "Yeah, just give me a chance to take a shower. I'll take you by then."  
  
"Great!" She smiled as Fox and Whitney left her room.  
  
[i]I see I have some work to do[/i]  
  
************************************************************  
  
Fox stood by his door with a visibly shakened Whitney. He knew that she was confused with her feelings. She had told him that once not that long ago. "Do you want to come inside for a minute?" He said to her. She nodded her heard as tears welled up in her eyes. Fox lead in her his room and had her take a seat on his bed. Fox sat next to her leaving a little space between them. Fox knew that things could get out of control if he was closer to her. He left the door ajar in case something went on between them. Having the door open would remind him that someone could see them so it would change his mind instantly if they would get carried away.  
  
"Fox," she sobbed, "why am I so confused? I thought I loved Chad, but I'm starting to have very strong feelings for you."  
  
"Whitney," he said taking her hands and placing them on his chest, "do you feel that? Can you feel how fast my heart is beating right now?" She nodded with a smile forming on her face. "No one else makes my heart beat like this. Only you make me feel this way, Whitney. I'm not sure how I make you feel compared to Chad, but I know in my heart you are the only one for me." Whitney stared at him for a moment before sliding closer to her and locking her lips with his.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Amanda rushed downstairs with her hair all wet to answer the door. Breathlessly she opened the door and found Theresa before her tapping impatiently on an envelope in her hands. "Hi Theresa!" She smiled.  
  
"Is Fox home?" she asked as she looked past Amanda for him. "I need to speak with him right now."  
  
"Yeah," she said knowing why Theresa was here. "He's up in his room taking a shower. He should be out by now."  
  
As Theresa stepped inside Amanda squeezed her hand a little to let her know that things were going to be okay. "He loves you, not her," she said surprising Theresa. Theresa smiled wishing that Amanda was right. She wished that she could go upstairs and spend the rest of her life with him, raise their child together, and grown old together, but she had been through so much heartach in her life that she wasn't as optimistic as she once was. "Go to him," Amanda laughed quietly as she gave Theresa a nudge.  
  
As Theresa began walking upstairs she started to imagine what would happen. How would Fox react to this news? She hoped with all hope that he would be happy and would want to be a family, but she felt that he wouldn't see it that way. She knew something would prevent them from becoming a family. Theresa smiled as she stood outside his door and took a deep breath. Amanda stood in the distant smiling, watching Theresa slowly open the door. Both were horrified as they watched Fox and Whitney kissing. As tears filled her eyes, Theresa ran down the stairs ripping the letter into a million pieces. She slammed the door behind her, causing everyone in the house to come down and see what was happening. Amanda stood downstairs picking up the fragments of the torn up letter. Fox was confused at what was going on, but once he looked at Amanda he knew Theresa had seen him with Whitney.  
  
*Okay so it wasn't a long chapter, but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer and much better for TheRox!*  
  
~Mandi~ 


	7. The Same Old Games

"Fox, honestly must I spell it out for you!?" Amanda said in frustration as she threw away the last pieces of Theresa's letter.   
  
Fox stood staring at his sister, watching her throw away the letter that sparked his interest. He wondered what Theresa need to say that was so important that she could not say it to his face. Theresa and he always told each other everything, no secrets were kept...at least they both thought so. Fox recalled through his memory that Theresa had been acting differently lately. He didn't think much of it at first because Theresa went through periods like this, but he felt that this time it was different. Something serious was wrong and he needed to find out what.  
  
"What did the letter say?" He asked curiously as he brushed his right hand through his hair.  
  
"Why should it matter to you?" She said sarcastically. Amanda loved Fox with all her heart, but she knew that he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and when it came to love, it frustrated her. She wanted to see Fox happy with Theresa, not with Whitney. Just from the looks of her, Amanda didn't trust Whitney as far as she could throw her. She knew there was something more to her than meets the eyes.  
  
"Amanda, Theresa is my best friend. If something is wrong with her I want to know," he said with a look of natural concern in his eyes. She could see how much he cared for her, but she didn't think he realized just how much he loved her.  
  
"Nothing too serious is wrong," she told him. "What Theresa wrote in that letter is not my responsibility to tell you."  
  
"Why did she rip it apart? Why the hell did she run out like that?"  
  
Amanda was just about ready to bang her head against the wall. She now didn't know if he didn't know the truth or if he was just that stupid. Fox paced up and down the room in deep thought and as Amanda was about to explain everything to him Whitney walked in.  
  
"Fox," Whitney said.  
  
"Don't people knock anymore?" Amanda asked herself quietly.  
  
"Fox, I'm gonna get going. I have to stop by Chad and see what time he's picking me up tonight."  
  
"Are you going now?" He asked with a huge grin growing larger by the minute on his face.   
  
"More than likely, yes."  
  
"Do you need a ride? I'm taking Amanda over by him to set up everything for tonight. Amanda is going to be singing a few songs."  
  
"Really?" Whitney said as she glanced over with Amanda with a jealous look. It was apparent that Whitney didn't like Amanda much either. "Well, I'd love a ride," she said looking directly at Amanda.  
  
"You know, I'm going to be walking," Amanda said. She didn't want to go with Whitney anywhere, much less anywhere with Fox and Whitney together. "I have a few errands to run before tonight so I have decided to walk. So there's no need to drive either of us," she smiled at Whitney as though she had won the battle for now.  
  
"Nonsense! Get your things and I'll drop you off now. You can do your errands afterwards."  
  
Amanda closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she entered Crane Studios. She felt at more at home in the studio than anywhere else. Her eyes locked instantly with Chad who was going through some track.  
  
'Cute,' she thought. 'I wonder how someone like Whitney can get a good guy like that.'  
  
"Hey baby!" Whitney said as she smothered Chad in kissed.   
  
"So this is the Amanda Fox has been telling me so much about right?" Chad asked as he pointed to Amanda.  
  
"Guilty," she smiled.   
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. Shall we get right down to business?"  
  
"Of course. Oh Fox...don't worry about me, I'll walk home."  
  
"You know, baby," Chad said as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, "I'll be here for a few hours, then I have to go to the mansion and set up for the party. So maybe it's better if you catch a ride home with Fox. If that's okay of course."   
  
"No problem, Chad," Fox said. "I'll take her right home."  
  
"Great, thanks man."  
  
Amanda now knew where Chad stood. He was the clueless boyfriend that had no idea what was going on under his nose. Amanda truly felt bad for him. Chad seemed to be a nice guy and Amanda knew nice guys finished last in this big world. Amanda made up her mind to start changing things tonight at the party.  
  
"So what songs have you selected?" Chad asked as he pulled out a chair for Amanda.  
  
"Well, I was going to sing a few songs I wrote, but I think that's gonna change. Here, we'll do this..." Amanda went on to explain her new plans and Chad loved it. After listening to Amanda go over her songs with him, Chad thought that she was going to be a hit tonight. He recognized that she had talent and even offered to set up a demo with her whenever she wanted to. Amanda loved the idea so much, but she knew that she needed to rest because of the baby, so she gratefully thanked him and told him perhaps another time.  
  
Amanda went home shortly afterwards and sat around watching everyone set up. She had about an hour or so to spare before she needed to hop into the shower, and she didn't really have anything to do, so she just sat around. Her feet were aching her and she was tired so she decided to put her feet up and take a little nap. Amanda drifted off to sleep, not realizing what time it was, she woke up and saw that guests had begun to arrive. Amanda quickly went to her room and hopped into the shower. In the shower she began to warm up her voice. The shower was the place she first began to sing, the first place she really felt the soul behind her voice, and now it was the only place she could relax.   
  
Theresa stood before her mirror mesmerized by the image she saw staring back at her. She saw a tired, worn out girl who was about to become a mother for the first time...an unwed mother. Theresa hated herself and was terribly disappointed in herself. She couldn't understand how she could have gotten pregnant with a man who didn't even have genuine feelings for her. She felt like a fool, a fool in some kind of game that she didn't know how to play. Glancing at the clock, she could see that 7 o'clock was approaching quicker than she wanted. Hearing her mother call for her to leave, Theresa hesitated. She wanted to go, to see his face, to see how handsome he was in his tux, but she didn't want to go. Why should she? The man she loved, the man whose child she was carrying was going to be there. Not only did he not love her, but he loved her best friend. Her best friend. She never thought that her best friend would become one of her enemies, not in a million years would have she guessed that she would fight with Whitney for a man's affections.  
  
"Theresita! Get down her now! We're leaving!" Pilar called out again.  
  
Theresa found herself unable to move. She was stuck as though she was grounded to her floor by concrete. Theresa tried to move, but couldn't. She was being held back though she wanted to move forward and go. Not understanding, she collapsed onto the floor into a little ball and began to cry.  
  
"Oh what is that girl doing!?" Pilar said as she made her way up to Theresa's room.  
  
Seeing her daughter laying on the floor Pilar ran to make sure nothing serious was wrong.  
  
"Theresita, what's wrong?"  
  
Theresa didn't speak, she only continued to sob. Pilar pleaded with her to speak, to say something, but Theresa stayed silent. Finally Pilar threatened to get Luis if she didn't stop it. Theresa slowly stopped crying and looked up at her mother, the mother who was perfect in her eyes, with swollen red eyes, and a red nose.  
  
"What is going on?" Pilar asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mama," Theresa cried. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"I'm....I'm..." she tried to spit it out, but found herself unable to.  
  
"You're what, Theresita?"  
  
I'm....I'm..pregnant," she finally cried out. "I'm pregnant, mama."  
  
"Oh dear God! Who? Who is the father, Theresita?"  
  
"I can't say," she said as she turned her head away from her mother.  
  
"Theresita, tell me who did this to you!"  
  
"No one did this to me, mama! I made love with Fox by choice! I love him, mama. I love him," she cried.  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
She shook her head as she whipped away her tears, "No...he loves someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Whitney...he loves my best friend."  
  
"Theresita, I'm so sorry. Does he know about the baby?"  
  
"No, I can't tell him. Not just yet."  
  
"I understand. Do you still want to go tonight?"  
  
"Yes, mama. I want to. Come on," she said as she glanced at the clock. "It's getting late."  
  
As Fox stood around talking to some of his parent's old friends, he kept an eye on the door for her. He needed to speak with Theresa and find out what was in that letter. All day he thought about what could be wrong. He hoped that Theresa wasn't sick and that nothing too serious was wrong. But once she walked in through the Crane mansion doors, Fox forgot everything about Theresa. Whitney always had that kind of effect on him. Whenever she walked in a room, time stood still and the earth stopped moving. Smiling to her, Fox managed to get away from the crowd and slipped upstairs into his room. With the lights dim and sweet romantic music playing, Whitney entered Fox's room as she removed her coat to reveal her rather revealing dress. She wore a short blue silk dress that she had purchased just for Fox today.   
  
Slowly and very seductively, Whitney began to sweep across to room to him. Fox stood beside his window staring at her in awe. To him, she was breath taking, no woman in the world could ever compare to her beauty. Whitney owned Fox's heart and soul from the first moment he had laid eyes on her. He smiled as he recalled their first meeting at Crane Industries. It had been when Theresa was thought to be Mrs. Julian Crane. Fox was fairly new in town and he had decided to stay in Harmony, and to do so he needed money, so Theresa hired him. Whitney, just returning from tennis practice, decided to stop by Theresa's office and see how she was getting along. Fox instantly locked eyes with her. His first impression of her was nothing more than she being good for a ride or two whenever Fox needed a fix. Never had he imagined that he would find himself falling in love with someone as beautiful and caring as she.  
  
"Fox," she whispered softly in his ear as she laid her hands upon his chest, "I need you. I need you now," she finished as she began to kiss him sensually.  
  
Fox moaned as she awoke sensations in him that he never knew existed. Fox though knew that this was too risky, so he pulled back.  
  
"We can't do this. At least not here, not now."  
  
"Why not?" She laughed playfully as bit the lower portion of her lip, enticing him even more.  
  
"Because it's too risky here when Chad is right downstairs along with the rest of Harmony. Tomorrow," he said as he licked his lips to remember the taste of her sweet kisses, "tomorrow, my love."  
  
"Call me then," she said as she slid her hands down to his manhood and left his room.  
  
Theresa stood behind in the back of the hallway watching Whitney leave Fox's room. She didn't have to ask what happened, she already knew. Once Whitney had gone downstairs and Fox too, Theresa ran to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. She decided then and there that she would never cry over another man in her life.  
  
"I won't allow myself to be hurt anymore," she said determinedly as she applied concelear to her face. "Enough is enough, and I won't be played as the fool any longer."  
  
"Ready?" Chad asked Amanda as he was about to announce her.  
  
"Ready," she smiled.  
  
When Chad was able to gather everyone's attention he announced that Amanda had just returned home and that she was going to sing a song for everyone. Announcing her, Amanda stepped before everyone with a microphone in her hand. She could feel all the eyes staring upon her and she loved it. She had always craved for that kind of attention that she received when she went on stage to perform. As the music began, Amanda closed her eyes and took a deep breath...  
  
Daily grind is stealing me away again  
  
When I just wanna lay back down  
  
Another night gone and don't know where it went  
  
What I need more than anything right now.  
  
Is time with you more time with you  
  
To laugh and talk and play and make more love to you  
  
Ah there's nothing in this world I'd rather do  
  
Then spend time with you  
  
The words of the song touched Theresa. She recalled the night that she and Fox and made love. How spontaneous it was, how romantic, and how special it would always be to her. She wished that she could go back to that night and just lay there in his arms forever.  
  
Days had since past since their night of ecstasy, causing Theresa to long for the taste of his gentle sweet kisses upon her neck, for the touch of his fingers as they explored over her body in uncharted territories, and for the feel of safety and comfort as they laid in bed together with his arms wrapped lovingly around her. Those things and more she had missed desperately, and though she only experienced them once, once was enough to make her want to experience them again and again forever until her dying day.  
  
Seven days you and me in paradise  
  
The world revolving around us  
  
We'd still be there and forever if the choice was mine  
  
'Cause seven days that's not enough  
  
Is time with you more time with you  
  
To laugh and talk and play and make more love to you  
  
Ah there's nothing in this world I'd rather do  
  
Then spend time with you  
  
Time with you  
  
Turning his head, Fox saw Theresa staring at him in a way that he never seen her do before. Once Theresa had seen him staring back she quickly turned away in shame.  
  
Fox turned his attention back to Amanda and her song and smiled as he remembered making love to Theresa. That night he had felt something he had never felt before...love. That night he fell in love with Theresa. He didn't let it show though for fear of getting hurt. She of course was still hanging on to her obsession with Ethan. Fox didn't want to compete with Ethan because he knew he would always own a piece of Theresa's heart no matter what. Fox couldn't compete with that no matter how hard he tried. Ethan would always be her number one.  
  
"Make love to me, Fox," Theresa said as she moaned in ecstasy. "Make love to me now!"  
  
Smothering her in kisses along her neck, Fox slowly laid his body on top of her.  
  
"Are you sure, Resa? I want you so much right now, but only if you want me to."  
  
With pleading eyes Theresa said, "Yes, take me now!"  
  
Whitney, who was standing beside Fox, saw in daze off. She began to wonder what he was thinking of. For fear that he was thinking of someone else, she snapped him out of his daze.  
  
"What time tomorrow?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
Looking at Theresa, he suddenly felt a pain of guilt. Turning his attention back to Whitney he said, "Anytime your ready, I'll be there."  
  
I'm gone for now to do the things I have to do  
  
But baby you know I live  
  
For time with you more time with you  
  
To laugh and talk and play and make more love to you  
  
Ah there's nothing in this world I'd rather do  
  
Then spend time with you  
  
More time with you  
  
Glancing over at Fox once more she saw him and Whitney very close. She knew she had to go on staying silent about her pregnancy until it was time to come up with some excuse. She wouldn't think about it until then though. And as the song ended, Theresa grabbed her coat and exited as quietly as she had entered.  
  
Before leaving though, she turned back to see Fox, "Goodbye, my love," she said. 


End file.
